Onmyouji To Kitsune
by usei
Summary: "Jadilah Shikigami-ku, Shouto-kun!" "Saa. Dengan begini, kau adalah milikku selamanya, Izuku." Midoriya Izuku adalah seorang Onmyouji, ia memiliki shikigami berupa siluman rubah kuat bernama Shouto. Bagaimana bisa siluman licik seperti Shouto mau menjadi Shikigami? Warning : OOC, AU fantasy supranatural, Kitsune!Shouto x Onmyouji!Izuku. #EVENT OFATODODEKU#
1. Chapter 1

**ONMYOUJI TO KITSUNE**

 _ **Boku no Hero Academia © Horikoshi Kouhei**_

 _ **Fanfiction ini ada untuk memeriahkan event OFA : TodoDeku**_

 _ **Warning : OOC, Kitsune!Shouto x Onmyouji!Izuku, AU fantasy supranatural**_

 **Chapter 1 : The Curse**

.

.

.

"Jadilah Shikigami-ku, Shouto-kun!"

Peluh memenuhi pelipisnya. Dadanya begitu sesak, membuatnya terengah-engah. Pandangan matanya menyendu dan tanpa harapan. Hidupnya telah terpuruk.

Kedua bola mata lawan bicaranya menyala terbakar di tengah kuil yang membara. Kobaran api menguasai malam bulan purnama. Sosoknya bersinar dihujani cahaya rembulan.

" _Ii darou._ Tetapi, kau mengerti apa konsekuensinya, bukan? Kau siap menerimanya?"

Tidak ada sisa harapan lagi kecuali momen ini. Bocah lelaki yang mungil itu tak memiliki pilihan lain.

"Ya. Aku siap dengan apa yang akan aku hadapi."

Senyuman manis yang menyayat hati itu terbentuk.

" _Saa_. Dengan begini, kau adalah milikku selamanya, Izuku."

.

.

.

 **[10 years later]**

Secangkir teh hangat menemani di pagi itu. Aroma teh melati menjadi pengharum tokonya. Kariginu putih bergaris hijau tua itu ia rapikan seraya kemudian kembali menyesap tehnya. Ia teringat dengan firasat yang ia rasakan begitu pagi menjelang. Tetapi sampai tiba waktunya toko itu dibuka, nyatanya tidak terjadi suatu hal pun. _(Note : Kariginu adalah pakaian tradisional yang mirip yukata panjang. Biasanya dipakai oleh bangsawan dan Onmyouji di zaman Heian)._

"Firasatku biasanya tidak meleset. Tetapi kenapa..?"

Apakah semua itu hanya khayalannya saja? Dibandingkan harus memikirkan hal yang tidak perlu, ia memulai membuka buku tentang teknik pensucian mahluk gaib yang baru saja ia pelajari setengahnya. Kedua bola matanya aktif menyorot tulisan, mulutnya aktif melafalkan matra, dan salah satu tangannya menangkup di depan wajahnya membentuk simbol.

"Kali ini dipastikan aku berhasil mempelajarinya."

Sesi mempraktekkan isi buku tertunda akibat lonceng pintu tokonya berbunyi. Pertanda seseorang telah melewati pintunya, membawa sebuah masalah yang akan dikonsultasikan. Dalam sekejab, sesosok wanita muncul dan menundukkan tubuhnya hormat ke arah lelaki muda berkariginu.

 _"Shitsureishimasu."_

Manik hijaunya berkilau memandang wanita yang baru saja masuk. Ia membangkitkan diri dari duduknya dan menghampiri si wanita.

"Ah, _douzo_. Selamat datang. _Hajimemashite_. Saya onmyouji Midoriya Izuku. Apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu untuk nona?"

Ia mempersilahkan si wanita berambut coklat itu duduk dan menyajikannya secangkir teh melati.

"Begini, Onmyouji-san. Ah, sebelumnya maaf, namaku Uraraka Ochaco. Aku tinggal di kawasan perbelanjaan distrik Nagano."

"Hai. Silahkan dilanjutkan."

"Ano.. sepertinya, rumah dan toko kami dikutuk, Onmyouji-san."

"Kenapa nona bisa berpikir begitu?"

"Semenjak sebulan yang lalu, toko kami sepi pelanggan padahal biasanya kami kewalahan menghadapi banyak pelanggan setiap harinya. Tidak hanya itu. Orang tuaku sedang sakit dan tidak diketahui sebabnya. Lalu kadang emosi mereka sangat berlebihan."

Sang onmyouji muda memperhatikan wajah si wanita. Terlihat wajahnya begitu kusut bahkan sepertinya ia tidak sempat berdandan sebelum mendatangi tokonya. Kantung matanya begitu tebal dan agak menghitam, seperti habis diamuk masa. Mendengar ceritanya, tidak memberikan kesimpulan apakah benar yang dialami si wanita bernama Uraraka tersebut adalah kutukan. Tetapi Midoriya ingin memastikan sesuatu terlebih dahulu.

"Untuk saat ini, bisa saya lihat telapak tangan anda, nona?"

Si wanita bermata bulat itu mengangguk dan kemudian menyodorkan tangannya kepada si lelaki. Midoriya memperhatikan baik-baik tiap serat dan garis telapak tangan yang agak kasar itu. Matanya menangkap garis cahaya kemerahan menyilang di telapak tangan si wanita. Hal ini hanya Midoriya yang bisa melihatnya, sedangkan si wanita tidak merasa ada yang aneh.

"Apakah akhir-akhir ini nona merasakan keganjalan di tubuh nona sendiri?"

"Ah, kalau diingat-ingat, entah kenapa aku merasa mudah lelah dan tidak ceria. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa tetapi rasanya tidak bersemangat. Bahkan, untuk datang kesini pun. Namun melihat kondisi orang tuaku, jadinya..."

" _Wakarimashita_. Saya akan coba membantu, sepertinya memang ada hal gaib yang terkait dengan permasalahan nona Uraraka. Tetapi saya belum dapat menyimpulkan, saya akan datang untuk melihat kondisi di rumah nona."

"Ah! Terima kasih, Onmyouji-san."

"Terima kasih kembali. Untuk saat ini, nona bisa pulang terlebih dahulu dan beristirahat. Kita akan melihat-lihat besok."

"Iya. Aku akan kembali besok. Permisi."

Wanita itu pergi dan meninggalkan jejak yang aneh di sekitarnya. Membuat Midoriya berpikir keras. Gejala-gejala yang ditunjukkannya dan cerita yang dikumandangkannya memberikan sedikit petunjuk kepada Midoriya tentang apa yang mungkin terjadi. Namun, prediksi dan pendapatnya belum begitu kuat karena ia belum melihat langsung apa yang terjadi di kediaman si wanita.

Pekerjaannya saat ini sebagai Onmyouji mengharuskan Midoriya untuk bersabar karena ia lebih banyak menghadapi mahluk gaib. Sejak kecil, Midoriya dilatih kekuatan spiritualnya untuk menjadi penerus generasi Onmyouji milik keluarganya. Sesungguhnya, sampai saat ini ia masih belajar untuk mengembangkan diri. Meskipun ia diberikan wewenang untuk mewarisi tradisi keluarga, kekuatan spiritual Midoriya bisa dibilang labil. Sehingga terkadang membuatnya kesulitan menghadapi masalah yang timbul. Untuk menambah pengalamannya, ia membuka toko ramalan dan memberikan konsultasi spiritual bagi siapapun yang datang ke tokonya. Tak sedikit kasus mengerikan yang ia hadapi, bahkan sampai bertemu dengan roh dan siluman kuat yang membuatnya kewalahan dan hampir gagal.

Onmyouji adalah seorang ahli onmyoudo yaitu suatu ilmu kosmologi esoterik Jepang yang menggabungkan ilmu pengetahuan alam dan okultisme. Sejak dahulu, Onmyouji banyak berkutat dengan permasalahan yang dihadapi kekaisaran seperti politik, diluar pekerjaan umum mereka yaitu meramal, mengusir roh, pensucian bahkan pemusnahan hal-hal gaib yang bersifat buruk. Pekerjaan tersebut tidaklah mudah apalagi bagi Midoriya yang memiliki kekuatan spiritual yang labil, meskipun ia sudah membaca semua buku okultisme dan buku onmyoudo yang ia punya tetapi mempraktekkannya sungguh sulit. Oleh karena itu, ia tidak dapat bekerja sendiri.

Midoriya mengambil selembar kertas berbentuk potongan seperti boneka manusia dari balik jubah kariginunya dan melafalkan matra.

"Datanglah."

Dalam hitungan detik, Midoriya merasakan angin yang kuat di sekitarnya. Potongan kertas yang ia pegang sudah terlepas dan terbang ke tengah ruangan. Angin bergemuruh di sekitar potongan kertas itu. Tak lama asap kemerahan dan putih muncul bergerombol dari potongan kertas tersebut.

"Ada apa memanggilku, Izuku?"

Suara laki-laki yang serak dan dalam terdengar dari balik kepulan asap yang mulai menghilang. Kemudian sesosok tubuh muncul dibaliknya. Sesosok pemuda tinggi dan tampan yang menggunakan kariginu berwarna biru _navy_. Rambut pemuda itu berwarna ganda, sebelah merah sebelah putih. Pada wajah bagian kirinya, sebuah luka bakar terlihat jelas. Terdapat telinga rubah mencuat dari rambutnya yang mencolok. Bahkan dibalik tubuhnya ada sembilan ekor berbulu putih dengan dihiasi bulu merah di ujung-ujungnya. Ekor-ekor itu terus berdansa, mengalihkan pandangan. Penampilannya elegan dan menakutkan di saat yang sama.

"Aku butuh pendapatmu tentang nona tadi. Kau mendengarnya kan, Shouto-kun?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum misterius memandangi Midoriya. Sebelah alisnya naik. Midoriya pun salah tingkah.

"Kau masih saja memanggilku dengan sopan. Apakah ini caramu menjaga jarak dariku? Bukankah aku adalah shikigami dari onmyouji Midoriya Izuku?"

Midoriya menelan ludah. Perkataan si pemuda rubah itu benar-benar tepat sasaran. Membuatnya teringat dengan yang terjadi 10 tahun yang lalu. Meskipun begitu, benar, si pemuda rubah itu adalah shikigami-nya. Shikigami adalah mahluk yang melayani prakisi onmyoudo seperti dirinya. Pada umumnya, seorang Shikigami sangat patuh pada tuannya tetapi situasi yang terjadi pada Midoriya bukanlah hal yang umum terjadi. Justru shikigami miliknya adalah hal yang paling ia waspadai. Sebenarnya dalam hati, Midoriya Izuku selalu resah jika meminta bantuan Shikigami-nya itu.

Shikigami milik Midoriya Izuku adalah seekor siluman rubah berekor sembilan yang tidak biasa. Ia adalah hasil perkawinan paksa antara siluman rubah ekor sembilan yang sudah hidup ribuan tahun dengan siluman wanita _yuki onna_ yang terkenal dengan legenda es pembekunya. Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan shikigaminya itu, Midoriya sudah merasa ketakutan dengan kekuatan mengerikan perpaduan api dan es yang sangat menakjubkan itu. Shouto, adalah nama yang Midoriya yakini sebagai nama shikigaminya itu karena sang shikigami tidak pernah menceritakan banyak tentang kehidupannya.

"A-Aku hanya sudah terbiasa memanggilmu begitu."

Hanya dalam sekali lihat, Shouto bisa tahu bahwa tuannya itu berbohong. Sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya mereka bersama, jadi mana mungkin Shouto tidak mengetahui semua gerak geriknya. Tanpa memperdulikan semua itu, ia hanya kembali tersenyum dan mendekati sang tuan.

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong, Izuku. Kau tidak seharusnya takut kepadaku. Kau onmyouji, 'kan?"

Jari-jari berkuku tajam itu menjamahi wajah Midoriya. Memberikan sensasi merinding di sekujur tubuh sang Onmyouji muda. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Midoriya Izuku memberikan tekanan kepada shikigami nya yang lebih dominan itu? Bahkan ia tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan "tuan" ataupun "master". Ditambah lagi, senyuman misterius itu yang siap kapan saja menusuknya dan membunuhnya dalam sekali percobaan. Sebesar apapun usahanya, kekuatan spiritual Midoriya tidak cukup untuk memberikan peringatan kepada si siluman rubah. Tetapi kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu lah yang membuat situasinya seperti ini.

" _Ii kara_. Kau boleh kembali menyerap energiku nanti. Intinya, apa pendapatmu tentang kasus kali ini. Aku berfirasat buruk."

Lagi-lagi senyum itu. Midoriya sedikit kesal. Pasti si rubah sengaja mempermainkannya lagi agar ia kembali menyerahkan tubuhnya ke si rubah sialan itu. Andai saja ia tidak berjanji dan bertekad kuat tentang apa yang sedang ia jalani saat ini maka.. sudahlah!

"Tidak salah lagi. Semua itu perbuatan mahluk yang berkekuatan sangat kuat. Kau tidak akan sanggup menghadapinya sendirian, Izuku. Nona itu dan keluarganya mungkin saja akan mati sebentar lagi."

"Oleh karena itu, pinjamkan aku kekuatanmu, Shouto-kun."

"Boleh saja, dengan sebuah imbalan yang pantas."

"Aku sudah bilang kau boleh menyerap energiku lagi, sekarang kau masih meminta imbalan?"

"Kau lupa apa janjimu, Izuku?"

Bola mata yang berbeda warna itu menyala, menyiratkan emosi yang tertahan. Lagi-lagi, Midoriya terdesak. Shikigaminya selalu saja bisa mempermainkannya.

"B-Baiklah."

Keesokan harinya, wanita bernama Uraraka Ochaco itu kembali datang di jam yang sama seperti hari kemarin. Kedatangannya begitu terburu-buru dengan wajah yang gelisah. Ia meminta Midoriya cepat datang ke kediaman mereka di area distrik perbelanjaan Nagano yang terletak 10 kilometer jauhnya dari toko ramalan milik Midoriya. Wanita itu berkata keadaan orang tuanya semakin memburuk sejak tadi malam.

" _Ano_ , Onmyouji-san. Orang ini siapa, ya?"

Uraraka mempertanyakan keberadaan seorang pemuda berambut ganda yang sangat mencolok terus saja mengikuti langkah kaki mereka berdua semenjak keluar dari toko Onmyouji. Keberadaannya memberikan tekanan besar ke Uraraka, entah dalam bentuk seperti apa, tetapi itulah yang dirasakan Uraraka.

"Ah, dia adalah partnerku. Dia akan ikut membantu masalah nona Uraraka."

Midoriya tidak menjelaskan lebih tentang keberadaan Shouto diantara mereka berdua. Tak jarang Shouto menunjukkan wujudnya di tengah hari bolong tentu saja dalam wujud manusia. Telinga rubah dan ekornya sudah tersembunyi entah dimana. Sesungguhnya, Shouto dapat menyamarkan diri dalam wujud apapun bahkan jenis kelamin apapun tetapi ia lebih sering menunjukkan wujud manusia aslinya yang mirip wujud silumannya tanpa telinga dan ekor. Semakin besar kekuatan siluman akan menentukan sebesar apa kemampuannya menyamar dan berbaur dengan manusia.

"Tidak perlu panik, Uraraka Ochaco. Aku ikut serta hanya untuk menggoda tuanku saja."

"Eh? Tuan?"

"Shouto-kun!"

Sebelum sempat protes, tanpa sadar mereka telah tiba di kawasan distrik Nagano. Letak kediaman Uraraka tepat di ujung tempat distrik perbelanjaan. Kediamannya terbagi menjadi dua sisi yaitu pertama rumah tempat tinggal yang diberi pagar kayu dan memiliki halaman yang cukup luas, lalu sisi yang kedua berada tepat di sebelah tempat tinggal berupa sebuah toko atau lebih tepatnya restoran masakan Jepang yang menyediakan makanan khas seperti ramen, shabu-shabu, katsudon, toriyaki dan lain sebagainya. Dibandingkan toko-toko dan restoran yang mereka lewati sepanjang kawasan perbelanjaan, restoran mereka memang memiliki aura paling tidak nyaman.

"Ha. Menarik sekali."

Kedua bola mata tajam Shouto memperhatikan tiap detail kediaman yang cukup besar itu. Sedangkan Midoriya, sejak kedatangan mereka, sudah dapat merasakan keganjalan begitu memasuki wilayah perbelanjaan sepanjang distrik Nagano.

Uraraka mempersilahkan mereka masuk ke tempat tinggal mereka. Saat ini restoran mereka tutup dikarenakan kondisi kesehatan para penghuninya mulai memburuk bahkan Uraraka tampak terbatuk-batuk saat memasuki rumahnya sendiri. Saat memasuki halaman rumah itu, Midoriya memperhatikan jejak gajian aneh di pojok halaman yang ditumbuhi tanaman menjalar. Seperti sesuatu telah dicabut atau digali dari sana.

"Sudah berapa lama nona Uraraka tinggal disini?"

"Kira-kira baru 2 tahun. Sebelumnya kami tidak tinggal di daerah sini. Begitu mendapatkan cukup uang, orang tuaku memutuskan untuk pindah dan mencari tempat yang lebih besar untuk usaha keluarga kami dan akhirnya kami mendapatkan rumah ini melalui broker penjualan rumah."

"Begitu ya."

Mereka kemudian kembali memasuki kediaman itu. Saat berada di dalamnya, Midoriya merasakan tekanan yang hebat dan membuatnya gelisah. Tak lama, sosok kedua orang tua Uraraka muncul dengan kondisi yang memprihatinkan. Tubuh keduanya dipenuhi cakaran-cakaran berwarna merah terbakar di sepanjang tubuh yang dapat Midoriya lihat, hanya ia dan Shouto yang bisa melihatnya. Mereka terlihat kesulitan berbicara karena merasakan sesak yang aneh seperti ada yang mencengkeram leher mereka.

"Bagaimana, Onmyouji-san? Apakah benar rumah ini dikutuk? Apa yang harus kami lakukan?"

Midoriya menarik nafas panjang sebelum membuka mulut. Sebelumnya diam-diam, ia sudah berbicara dengan Shouto untuk memastikan apa yang dirasakannya adalah kemungkinan terbesar apa yang sedang terjadi.

" _Sou desu ne_. Sepertinya rumah ini ada penghuni yang lain."

"Be-Benarkah? Apa itu, Onmyouji-san?"

"Inugami." Shouto menginterupsi, menjadikan Midoriya sedikit kesal karena ia tidak ingin begitu saja membeberkan kenyataan yang ada karena bagi manusia biasa keberadaan Inugami adalah hal yang menakutkan.

"Inugami? Kalau tidak salah.. seseorang pernah bercerita bahwa rumah ini dahulunya milik seorang bangsawan yang mati karena dibunuh oleh Inugami peliharaannya sendiri. Kami pikir itu hanya omong kosong."

"Kelihatannya itulah yang terjadi. Inugami adalah sejenis mahluk supranatural yang bisa diciptakan dengan cara yang cukup brutal. Kemungkinan ia berkhianat kepada seorang Inugami-mochi sangatlah besar karena amarah dan kebencian." _(Note : Inugami-mochi adalah pemilik/tuan si Inugami)._

"Apakah karena itu pula terkadang kami kehilangan kendali emosi, Onmyouji-san? Kadang, kami tidak sadar sudah bertengkar hebat bahkan menggunakan kekerasan. Sungguh, kami tak mengerti apa yang terjadi."

Kedua orang itu menangis tersedu-sedu mengingat kedua tangan mereka yang sudah tega memukul bahkan menyiksa anak gadis mereka satu-satunya. Uraraka Ochaco hanya berusaha menenangkan kedua orang tuanya yang bersedih karena apa yang mereka lakukan adalah diluar batas kemampuan mereka.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, karena saya akan melakukan ritual pengusiran Inugami tersebut."

"Benarkah?"

"Percayakanlah kepada saya."

Midoriya mengambil posisi menunduk, memohon izin untuk mengadakan ritual nanti malam. Agar tidak terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan, Midoriya menyarankan kepada para penghuni bersikap seperti biasanya dan tak perlu mengikuti proses ritual karena Midoriya akan melakukan ritual tanpa pemberitahuan untuk mengurangi resiko.

"Kenapa kau harus berbohong kepada mereka, Izuku? Kau tau bukan? Inugami itu tidak bisa diusir, kau merasakan betapa mengerikan kekuatannya. Kau harus menjadikannya..."

"Aku sudah berjanji. Aku akan mencobanya."

"Begitu? Hah, lagipula aku juga tidak menyetujui jika aku harus bersaing dengannya. Aku akan membunuhnya dalam sekejab."

Kuku-kuku tajam Shouto tiba-tiba saja mencuat keluar, membuat Midoriya panik. Bagaimanapun juga, meskipun ia adalah seorang Onmyouji, keberadaan mahluk gaib seperti Shouto adalah hal tabu dalam kehidupan modern seperti saat ini.

"Ingat apa janjimu, Izuku. Hanya karena keinginan kuat menolong orang, jangan sampai membuatku murka."

Terkadang koneksi antara tuan dan shikigami itu begitu kuat, membuat Midoriya menyadari bagaimana kondisi emosional Shouto. Shouto adalah rubah yang licik. Ia selalu saja bersikap baik untuk maksud yang buruk. Di saat yang sama sifat aslinya muncul dan begitu mengerikan. Sehingga Midoriya harus ingat betul apa yang pernah ia ucapkan kepada Shouto. Segala tindak tanduknya diperhatikan dengan jeli. Andai sedikit saja ia berkhianat maka Shouto akan murka. Midoriya belum cukup baik untuk menekan Shouto meskipun sebenarnya dalam hubungan antara Onmyouji dan shikigami, Onmyouji yang hebat bisa mengendalikan penuh tindak tanduk shikigami miliknya untuk tidak bertindak sembarangan.

"Pokoknya, kita akan melakukannya nanti malam."

Malam pun menjelang, Midoriya mempersiapkan diri untuk yang terburuk. Tak ada satu barang atau peralatan ritual yang ia bawa karena sebenarnya ia berbohong saat mengatakan akan melakukan ritual pengusiran. Seperti yang dijelaskan Shouto, Inugami tidak bisa diusir. Inugami adalah mahluk supranatural yang setia jika dapat dikendalikan tetapi menjadi pengkhianat jika menguntungkannya. Untuk mengetahui sebab mengapa Inugami mengganggu kehidupan manusia, maka ia harus berinteraksi langsung dengannya. Midoriya berpikir mungkin dengan berbicara dengannya baik-baik maka Inugami itu akan menghentikan teror yang ia timbulkan sepanjang kota-perlu ditegaskan bahwa tidak hanya rumah Uraraka yang terkena efek, ternyata sepanjang distrik kota juga diteror oleh si Inugami. Hanya itu cara yang menguntungkan bagi Shouto, tetapi sulit bagi Midoriya. Sedangkan Shouto berpikir untuk menghabisinya dalam sekejab.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 tengah malam. Di ruangan sempit itu mereka berdua menunggu kedatangan si Inugami. Shouto mulai menunjukkan sosok asli rubahnya, karena tidak ada satupun penghuni rumah yang diperbolehkan ikut serta. Pintu dan dinding ruangan itu sudah ditempeli kertas-kertas mantra pelindung oleh Midoriya. Selanjutnya hanya perlu mengucapkan matra untuk memanggil si Inugami.

"Grrr.."

Suara erangan terdengar di ruangan itu sesaat setelah Midoriya selesai mengucapkan mantra pemanggil. Tak lama, ruangan itu terasa berguncang seperti dilanda gempa. Ini ada efek kekuatan spiritual si Inugami. Tetapi karena Midoriya sudah memasang kertas pelindung sepanjang ruangan, Midoriya yakin efeknya hanya terasa di ruangan ini saja. Manik hijau Midoriya mengerjap begitu mahluk besar menyerupai anjing berbulu coklat terang dengan aura hitam dan bola mata merah yang menyala muncul.

"Akhirnya muncul juga.."

Sosok anjing besar itu berubah wujud menjadi seorang pemuda jangkung berambut coklat terang dan berbola mata merah memakai kariginu berwarna hitam pekat. Midoriya terkaget ketika sosok itu menyeringai.

"Sudah kuduga.." Shouto menghela nafas. Ia mempersiapkan diri mengeluarkan bola api kitsune dan es pelindung karena pasti..

Duar!

Inugami itu akan langsung menyerangnya dengan semburan api dari tubuhnya.

" _Shashiburi_ _da na,_ _KITSUNE_ _YARO_!"

"Cih, Bakugou."

"Sudah lama aku mencarimu. Kali ini, kau akan kuhabisi sampai berkeping-keping!"

.

.

.

 **To be continued.**

 **N/A : Haha saya bikin supranatural! Anjerr susah ternyata loh! Fic ini kira" cuman bakalan ada 2-3 part chapter aja kok. Maaf kalo OOC karena ya susah menyesuaikan rolenya di cerita begini. Hahaha. Btw, gue pake nama Shouto aja, bukan Todoroki. Karena aneh aja rasanya kitsune pake nama keluarga segala. Kalo Bakugou, gue pake Bakugou aja krn ada sebabnya selain karena Katsuki terasa lembek untuk seekor Inugami. Harusnya sih Onmyouji itu bs ngendaliin Shikigaminya tp disini keknya Midoriya malah takut sama si Todoroki, nanti ada ceritanya sih. Semoga gue berhasil eksekusi ceritanya krn sbnrnya konsepnya agak cetek di kepala gue, krn gue tdk byk tau ttg legenda" spiritual jepang. Hahahah. Tp, gpp lah ya, keanehan yg ada diiyain aja ya. Terima kasih sudah membacanya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**ONMYOUJI TO KITSUNE**

 **Chapter 2 : Start**

.

.

.

" _Shashiburi_ _da na,_ _KITSUNE_ _YARO_!"

"Cih, Bakugou."

"Sudah lama aku mencarimu. Kali ini, kau akan kuhabisi sampai berkeping-keping!"

Midoriya terperangah melihat sosok Inugami yang muncul di hadapan mereka dengan ganas. Ia menduga Shouto dan Inugami itu saling mengenal satu sama lain. Namun, kenapa tampaknya mereka tidak memiliki hubungan baik? Bahkan setelah lama mereka tak berjumpa, yang mereka lakukan adalah saling menyerang. Ditambah lagi, rumah ini menjadi sial karena terror yang disebabkan oleh siluman anjing itu.

 _Duar!_

"Izuku!"

Semburan api yang disertai ledakan itu tepat mengarah ke Shouto dan Midoriya. Dengan segera, sebelum mengenai keduanya, Shouto sudah bersiap membentuk lempengan es untuk melindungi mereka. Sebagian dari lempengan es itu mulai menguap karena perubahan suhu drastis. Midoriya yang terkaget pun terjungkal karena didorong oleh Shouto agar tidak terkena efeknya.

"Kekuatanmu itu selalu saja menyebalkan, huh, Kitsune?"

Kuku-kuku tajam si Inugami bernama Bakugou mencengkram udara. Suara dari mulutnya itu terasa serak dan penuh emosi meledak-ledak. Aura hitam dari tubuhnya menguar di sekitar mereka, merusak bunga hidup yang menjadi hiasan di ujung ruangan itu. Kedua iris merahnya menyala penuh amarah, namun meredam ketika kedua bola matanya melirik jeli pemuda yang tak asing yang tengah bersimpuh karena terjatuh.

"Kau masih saja jadi _baby sitter_ anak itu, huh? Kau suka sekali ikut campur masalah orang lain."

Seketika, kedua alis Midoriya mengerut dalam-dalam saat kata-kata itu diucapkan, menimbulkan sebuah pertanyaan di benaknya. Sedangkan Shouto hanya melirik Midoriya sesaat dengan begitu tajam, sembari melihat keadaannya apakah ia terkena serangan mendadak tadi.

"Apa maksudnya-" Midoriya menyernyit, merasakan keganjalan.

"Dan kau selalu saja datang di waktu yang tepat, Bakugou."

Tawa remeh lolos dari si Inugami. Tanpa basa basi, ia mulai berjalan menapak perlahan mendekati si Onmyouji dan Shikigaminya. Percikan api kembali menyuarakan eksistensi, bersiap mengamuk pada siapapun yang berada di hadapannya. Bahkan seringaiannya itu merupakan hal paling mengerikan yang pernah ada di malam itu.

"Candaanmu itu lucu sekali, rubah. Itu artinya bersiaplah untuk lenyap. Benar 'kan, _**Deku**_?"

Kedua mata kehijauan itu membelalak saat mendengar kata 'Deku' terucap seraya iris mata merah menyorotinya. Seakan saat itu Midoriya jatuh ke dalam sebuah lubang besar tanpa ujung yang tak sengaja ia tapaki. Kegelapan menenggelamkan pikirannya ke dalam lautan merah seperti darah.

"Izuku?"

Suara teriakan mengisi telinganya, membuat kepalanya terasa begitu tersiksa kesakitan. Midoriya terus saja memegangi kepala dan menutupi telinganya rapat-rapat. Otaknya seperti memutar memori yang terkubur dalam relung hatinya.

 _"Bodoh. Kau itu kenapa sih? Hal mudah begitu saja tidak bisa?"_

 _"Kacchan!"_

 _"Kalau bukan karena aku, kau tidak akan pernah bisa, Izuku."_

Di sisi lain, Shouto terus memanggil namanya, berusaha menyadarkan tuannya itu ke dunia nyata. Meskipun begitu, tubuh Midoriya yang gemetar membuat Shouto lega karena keputusan yang diambilnya sangat tepat saat itu. Namun, keberadaan Bakugou tetaplah menjadi suatu hal yang patut ia waspadai demi keselamatan mereka saat itu.

"Warghhhh!"

Midoriya berteriak histeris. Kepalanya makin terasa pening. Semua bayangan-bayangan semu bergantian saling bertukar di dalam kepalanya. Nafasnya terengah-engah menahan sesak di dadanya yang begitu menyiksa. Hatinya terus berteriak diikuti mulutnya sendiri. Bayangan seorang pemuda di tengah kobaran api dan lengkingan teriakan hati menjadi menu utama makan malam Midoriya. Ya, pemuda berambut ganda, bermata heterokrom tajam yang terus berseru dalam pikirannya sembari menyiksa batin dan fisiknya.

Tanpa memperdulikan apa yang terjadi, Bakugou melompat dan menyerang keduanya. Shouto tak sempat mengelak karena sebelumnya ia sedang berusaha menyadarkan Midoriya. Salah satu ekor Shouto terbakar karena percikan yang dilayangkan Bakugou, meskipun begitu, pangkal ekornya yang berbulu putih mengeluarkan asap dingin meredakan jalaran api baik pada ekornya maupun bagian dari ruangan ritual itu. Bentukan es tercipta di balik kaki Shouto, membawa ia dan Midoriya ke ujung ruangan tempat Onmyouji muda itu menaruh barang-barangnya. Setelahnya kepulan asap merah dan putih berbaur memenuhi tubuh Shouto dan Midoriya, melenyapkan eksistensi mereka dari ruangan itu.

"RUBAH SIALAN! KAU KABUR!?"

Shouto memeluk tubuh yang ringkih dan gemetar itu kemudian menidurkannya sebentar di batang pohon terdekat. Mereka sempat kabur dan berpindah tempat berkat kekuatan Shouto ke dekat kuil yang tak jauh dari kediaman Uraraka Ochako. Dalam beberapa menit ke depan, Shouto hanya memandangi tubuh Midoriya yang sedang mengalami tremor akibat gangguan di kepalanya. Pemuda itu terus saja meracau tak jelas dan menjerit kesakitan. Shouto menyernyit memandanginya. Onmyouji-nya yang seharusnya terlihat kuat ternyata begitu lemah dan tak berdaya.

Suara angin malam menyadarkan Shouto dari pikirannya sendiri saat itu. Surai gandanya yang terpisah, bersatu karena hembusannya. Kemudian dalam sekejab, tubuh setengah manusianya berubah menjadi wujud rubah seutuhnya. Ukuran wujud silumannya begitu besar, dengan bulu-bulu halus dan tebal berwarna putih bergradasi kemerahan disertai ekor-ekor panjang senada yang menjuntai anggun. Iris mata heteronya sangat khas dan berkilat di tengah malam. Hanya dalam sekali gerakan, ia menaruh tubuh Midoriya yang mulai lemas ke pundaknya lalu terbang ke langit malam. Sinar rembulan begitu indah menyinari sesosok siluman yang tengah membawa kenangan bersamanya.

Hanya butuh sepuluh menit untuk sampai kembali ke kediaman Midoriya, tepatnya sekaligus toko Onmyouji itu. Shouto kembali ke wujud setengah manusianya perlahan dan sempurna. Shouto pun menggendong tubuh lunglai Midoriya di lengannya dengan hati-hati. Ia berjalan selangkah demi selangkah menuju kamar pemuda itu. Setibanya di kamar itu, ia kembali merebahkan Midoriya yang kini sudah tak sadarkan diri. Lagi, ia memandangi wajah yang berpeluh itu. Menyusuri masuk ke dalam kekhawatirannya. Sudut matanya setajam pisau bermata dua.

 _"Aku, punya satu permintaan padamu. Mungkin ini adalah yang terakhir. Bisakah kau...?"_

 _"Aku tak sudi."_

Ingatannya akan kejadian yang telah lama berlalu bersembunyi dalam pikirannya. Mendorong hatinya untuk berbuat. Tubuh Shouto merapat ke tubuh Midoriya melalui sisi ranjang. Jari-jarinya menyusuri wajah mungil yang dibanjiri keringat deras. Sudut-sudut bibirnya bergerak, menyeringai.

"Ternyata aku memanglah rubah yang jahat. Benar 'kan, Izuku?"

Ucapannya seperti bisikan setan di telinga orang yang tertidur lelap dalam sebuah mimpi buruk tiada akhir. Deru nafas Shouto menerpa wajah pemuda yang tak berdosa. Wajah tampan yang terus mendekat dan menimbulkan aura merah putih yang bercampur. Bibirnya menempel tepat pada bibir pucat itu, menyatukan energi berwarna merah, putih dan hijau yang saling berbauran.

Malam itu adalah malam yang paling ia tunggu. Malam dimana semuanya akan kembali ke titik semula.

.

.

.

 **[20 years ago]**

Hiyashi, adalah nama marga pertama yang ia tau selalu bersanding dengan nama kecilnya, Izuku. Sejak kecil, ia selalu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama marga keluarga Ibunya itu. Sebabnya adalah itulah yang harus terjadi, begitu kata Ibunya, Hiyashi Inko, tanpa menjelaskan apapun kepadanya.

Kehidupan Hiyashi Izuku kecil tidaklah mudah. Meskipun ia mengerti dirinya masih anak-anak berusia 10 tahun, ia merasa Ibunya pantas mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih nyaman dan layak, tidak seperti kehidupannya saat ini. Hiyashi Izuku hanya tinggal berdua dengan Ibunya di sebuah apartemen sempit tapi hangat akan sarat kekeluargaan baik dari Ibunya sendiri maupun dari tetangganya. Kebutuhan ekonomisnya selalu terpenuhi berkat kerja keras Sang Ibu muda yang giat bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah supermarket pada siang hari dan sebuah restoran khas makanan Jepang di malam harinya.

Meskipun ibunya sibuk bekerja, bocah berkepala hijau itu tidak merasakan kesepian. Ia sangat mengerti perjuangan Ibunya demi makan dan juga biaya kebutuhan sekolahnya setiap hari. Adapula saat dimana kebutuhan sekolahnya membludak, membuat keuangan keluarga menipis sehingga mereka pun makan seadanya. Dengan tekad yang kuat, ia pun rajin belajar agar menjadi orang sukses nantinya dan akan membelikan barang-barang cantik untuk Ibunya dan juga memakan semua makanan paling enak di penjuru sudut Jepang.

Sejak masuk TK, kira-kira di usia 5 tahun, ia sudah bisa melihat hal-hal mistis. Terkadang membuat bocah itu ketakutan bukan kepalang hanya karena melihat siluman berbulu bermata empat seperti serangga yang melompat-lompat di balik jendela taman kanak-kanak tempatnya belajar. Beberapa kali Ibunya dipanggil untuk menjemputnya karena ia pingsan tanpa sebab. Hal itu bukan sekali dua kali tetapi sangat sering terjadi. Hingga akhirnya Ibunya menanyakan ada apa. Saat itu, Izuku kecil mengatakan apa pengalaman yang selama ini ia alami. Dari melihat mahluk halus yang lucu dan bersahabat bahkan sampai mahluk besar mengerikan yang selalu mengganggu teman-temannya.

Saat mendengar cerita anak semata wayangnya itu, Hiyashi Inko terkejut bukan main. Ia tidak pernah menyangka anak kesayangannya akan menunjukkan ciri-ciri yang paling tidak diinginkannya. Kedua matanya memandangi Izuku kecil dengan gelisah kemudian membaurkan diri memeluk anaknya itu begitu erat seakan anaknya akan hilang selamanya.

"Maafkan Ibu, Izuku."

Hanya kata-kata itu yang terlontar dari bibir Ibunya. Sejak saat itu, entah kenapa Izuku kecil tidak pernah mengeluh sekalipun. Mendengar suara rintihan Ibunya membuat bocah itu berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menahan dan mengendalikan diri agar tidak ketakutan setiap melihat sesuatu yang ganjil. Meskipun begitu, keingintahuannya sangat besar akan fenomena yang dialaminya sejak TK. Pada akhirnya, ketika ia berusia 8 tahun dan sudah bisa lancar membaca, mungkin beberapa kanji masih tak dimengertinya, ia diam-diam membaca buku-buku di perpustakaan umum untuk mencari tau ada apa dengan dirinya.

Dari buku umum yang dibacanya, ia menemukan opini bahwa mungkin fenomena indera keenam adalah semua penyebabnya namun tidak semua bahasa yang tertulis dipahaminya jadi hanya sekedar itulah yang ia tau. Suatu hari ia bertemu dengan siluman burung gereja yang baik hati dan mengobrol dengannya, ia bertanya apa pendapat siluman itu terhadap manusia semacam dirinya. Siluman itu merasa bocah keriting itu memiliki aura berbeda dan kemungkinan kekuatan spiritual terkubur di dalam tubuhnya meskipun sangat kecil. Dari sanalah kesimpulan dibuat yaitu mungkin ini yang namanya kemampuan spiritual seperti para biksu, pendeta atau lainnya.

Semenjak mengetahui opini-opini tersebut, Izuku kecil mulai tertarik dengan dunia spiritual. Ia mulai membaca buku-buku tentang legenda mistis dan mahluk-mahluk halus. Tentu saja hal itu dilakukan secara diam-diam dibalik punggung Ibunya. Karena ia khawatir Ibunya akan melarangnya atau bahkan kembali merintih dengan alasan yang tak jelas.

Ketika ia berusia 10 tahun, tiba-tiba saja, Hiyashi Inko sering jatuh sakit. Penyebabnya karena kelelahan fisik dan mental. Izuku kecil merasa sangat sedih melihat Ibunya sakit dan tak berdaya berbaring di ranjang lusuh miliknya. Ibunya sempat berhenti bekerja paruh waktu karena kondisi tubuhnya mulai melemah. Kehidupan mereka hanya dipapah oleh tabungan yang tak seberapa. Hingga suatu hari yang membalikkan dunia Izuku kecil datang bagaikan badai yang tak kunjung berhenti.

"Kembalilah ke kediaman Midoriya. Tuan Muda Izuku seharusnya ada disana."

Seorang pegawal berpakaian serba kimono hitam datang mengatasnamakan keluarga Midoriya. Keluarga Midoriya adalah garis keturunan Onmyouji yang cukup terkenal sejak jaman kekaisaran. Salah satu Onmyouji keturunan keluarga Midoriya selalu menjadi penasehat untuk para kaisar karena kemampuannya meramal nasib dengan keakuratan tajam. Sehingga ramalannya menjadi acuan dasar dalam menentukan keputusan pemerintahan. Bahkan sampai berakhirnya jaman kekaisaran, keluarga Midoriya memiliki koneksi kemanapun sehingga bisnis dan tentunya dunia yang berhubungan dengan spiritualnya sangat terbangun dengan baik. Mereka juga dipergunakan untuk menetapkan kalender, melakukan perlindungan dan pengusiran roh termasuk juga membimbing orang-orang untuk menghindari diri dari kesialan dan eksistensi spiritual yang merugikan.

Saat itu, Izuku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya orang itu datang dan bicara berdua dengan Ibunya. Yang ia lihat dari balik pintu kamarnya adalah pemandangan sang Ibu yang terpaku di tempat sambil menangis tersedu-sedu untuk meminta agar anaknya tidak dibawa pergi. Tak lama, orang itu pergi. Izuku kecil mendekati Ibunya, mendekap tubuhnya yang mulai mengurus. Selama ini, sesungguhnya, kedatangan orang itulah yang menyebabkan sakit Hiyashi Inko tidak kunjung sembuh.

"Siapa dia, Ibu?"

Kedua bola mata yang berair itu memandang kepolosan anak kesayangannya. Sudah tidak ada hal lain yang harus dilakukannya kecuali menceritakan semuanya.

Hiyashi Izuku adalah keturunan termuda dan satu-satunya yang dapat menjadi penerus keluarga Midoriya yang selama ini menghilang. Semua itu disebabkan Hiyashi Inko kabur dari kediaman Midoriya membawa anaknya karena alasan yang tidak dijelaskan. Sekali pun, bocah itu tak pernah bertanya siapa ayahnya karena ia sering melihat Ibunya menangisi foto yang diam-diam disembunyikannya. Yang ia tau saat ini hanya Ibu lah yang ia miliki, apakah ayahnya adalah orang baik atau bukan, ia tidak memperdulikannya. Kenyataannya ayah Izuku kecil yaitu Midoriya Hisashi sudah lama meninggal sehingga keberadaan bocah itu selalu dicari-cari untuk meneruskan tradisi keluarga yang kini diurusi oleh neneknya. Mendengar semua fakta tersebut membuatnya terbingung-bingung. Jika memang itu kenyataannya, maka mengapa Ibunya bersikeras agar ia tidak menjadi penerus keluarga Midoriya? Hal itu menjadi pertanyaan mendasar di hati bocah itu.

Beberapa hari kemudian, sang nenek kandung benar-benar datang. Hiyashi Inko memohon dengan sangat agar anaknya diberi kebebasan. Namun apa daya, justru Izuku kecil hanya mengatakan hal yang tak bisa dipercayanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ibu. Aku akan membuatmu senang."

Bocah itu berpikir ia ingin membahagiakan Ibunya. Jika ia menjadi penerus keluarga Midoriya, maka dijamin kehidupan mereka akan berputar 180 derajat. Ia tidak perlu lagi melihat Ibunya sesak nafas karena kelelahan bekerja. Ia juga tidak perlu lagi melihat Ibunya hanya memakan sisa makanan yang ada dari makan malamnya. Serta ia tidak perlu melihat Ibunya sakit dan tak bisa diberi perawatan terbaik. Sang Ibu sangat mengkhawatirkan keputusan anaknya itu apalagi mimpi buruk yang akan dihadapinya nanti. Namun anaknya begitu keras kepala dan berjanji akan baik-baik saja. Dengan semua bendungan kekhawatiran itu, akhirnya, Hiyashi Inko mengalah dengan syarat ia pun akan ikut bersama anaknya kembali ke kediaman Midoriya.

Hari itu, hari yang cerah demi mekarnya bunga sakura menjadi hari pertama baginya yang ia jalani sebagai Midoriya Izuku.

"Selamat datang, Izuku."

Ia disambut baik di keluarga barunya itu, namun sang Ibu terlihat sangat resah. Sedangkan anaknya hanya bersikap biasa, membuat Ibunya terheran-heran. Sang nenek dari Midoriya Izuku menceritakan semua kewajibannya sebagai penerus keluarga Midoriya. Terutama tentang bagaimana ia harus mempelajari dan mendalami ilmu onmyoudo yang turun-temurun menjadi pengetahuan dasar wajib. Namun sang nenek sepertinya sedikit kecewa karena cucunya itu tidak menunjukkan ciri-ciri utama keturunan keluarga Midoriya. Demi melihat bagaimana perkembangannya, anak itu akan diajari secara khusus untuk mengembangkan kemampuannya oleh seseorang yang selama ini menjadi pengganti sementara yang menjalani tradisi keluarga selama Midoriya Izuku menghilang.

"Lama tak bertemu, Inko-san. Kudengar kau sakit?"

"Sudah lebih baik. Bagaimana keadaanmu, Yagi-san?"

"Seperti biasa. Hahahahah. Apakah anak ini...?"

"Iya, dia Izuku."

"Ia sangat mirip dengan Hisashi." Pria itu tersenyum dan kemudian membungkukkan badan untuk menyamai posisi Midoriya Izuku kecil. "Senang bertemu lagi, jagoan. Kau sudah besar ya."

Midoriya kecil hanya terperangah melihat pria besar itu mengajaknya bicara. Setaunya ia akan dipertemukan dengan orang yang spesial tetapi siapa orang ini? Kenapa orang ini layaknya orang yang mengenal bocah itu? Rambut keritingnya bergoyang kesana kemari karena menggeleng tak mengerti.

"Hahah. Pasti kau tidak ingat padaku." Pria itu menggendong anak itu dengan mudah dan melayangkannya di udara. Seingatnya itu adalah gerakan yang sangat disukai anak itu saat bermain dengannya sewaktu masih berumur satu tahun. "Perkenalkan lagi, namaku Toshinori Yagi."

"Toshinori Yagi?"

Alis kecil itu mengerut. Berusaha mengingat.

"Aku yang akan mengajarimu. Panggil aku dengan panggilan kesukaanku ya."

"Paman All Might?"

"Anak pintar. Hahahaha."

Pada saat itulah, sepasang mata berbeda warna memperhatikannya dari kejauhan. Memberikan aura intimidasi yang belum bisa dirasakannya saat ini.

"Jadi bocah itu yang bernama Izuku."

.

.

.

To be continued.

 _ **A/N : Ini kok panjang ya jadinya? Gue pikir 2-3 chapter aja cukup, ternyata gue baru jelasin sampe sini doang. Ya sudahlah ya. Btw, maaf gue lupa deskripsikan usia Izuku di present momennya, untung ada yg review bertanya. Makasih yaaa.. Kira" Izuku yg skrg ada di usia 20an ke atas. Maaf atas kekurangan yang ada. Makasih sudah membacanya. See you next chapter.**_


End file.
